Dauntless girl
by Enyagarling
Summary: Hi Beautiful! This is my first fanfic, give it a chance! I do not own Divergent Veronica Roth does! Bye Beautiful... 4


Chapter 1

Tris PoA:

I wake up, when my alarm starts play ´Good girls´ that is my favorite song by 5 Seconds of Summer.

Luke is my favorite bandmember. He is SO cute. I press snoze, I look over to my alarm to see: wednesday 13 May 6.10. Its too days to I will go on 5sos consert. I jump out my bed and starts go to the shower.(A/n I DO NOT WRITE ABOUT SHOWERS, its to werid)

When I get out my shower, I take a towel and wrippet around my body, and start walking to my closet.

I put on a pair black skinny jense and a black tank top with white text `5 Seconds of Summer' and black leder converse. I put on some mascara, eyeliner and my eos lipbalsam. I take my bag. I look at the clock it says 7,20. School starts about a 30 minutes! I run down the stairs, I walk to frutbowl and take green apple. I say goodbye to our housekeeper and our butler Sam. I walk out to the garage to see my brother Caleb making out with our neighbor, Susan. I clear my throte so the will know I am there.

They break the makeout session, and turn to me. Susan is red in the face of embersement and so for Caleb. "Caleb, school starts in a half hour" Caleb turn to Susan and wishper something in her ear and she nods. "Goodbye Beatrice, see you at home to night" and then he and Susan go to he`s blue ferrari, that he got in christmes present. I got a black mom is a fashiondesinger and the owner of France vogue, and our dad is high in the goverment. I walk to my car and start to drive to

Chicago High School. Its my last schoolyear. I have been on a bording school in France last schoolyear.

My family moved to Chicago when I was on the bording school because my dad got placed here, but that was fine by me cause I didn´t have many friends. Matthew, my bestfriend and ex boyfriend got send to the army and I got acepted on the bording school I always wanted go on, so we broke up but stayed best friends. I have know him seens kindergarden,He come frome the army to night but gonna have to live tomorrow night. I miss him so freaking much!

When I get to school a group of boys go to my car when I parked my car. I stay in my car in too minutes extra to prepare myself for all the looks I will get from all the boys. Then I get a mess from Matthew.

 _M- Have a good of school, Beautiful._

 _B- I miss you SO much , Handsom._

 _M- I miss you to! See you later, Beautiful._

 _B- See you later, Handsom._

I put down my iphone in my pocket and grab my bag. I walk out my car. When the boys look at me they open there mouth to say somthing, but they can´t. I pull my hand through my blond hair.

"close your moths befor you catch flies" I say befor I start walk to the headmaster office.

When I get there a women maybe around 26 with black hair and brown eyes sit on the office.

"You most to be the new girl, Beatrice right?" She askes "Yes I´m the new girl, I go by Tris" I reply.

"I am the headmaster, but call me Tori, your faction will be Dauntless. The brave, they dress in dark colers. There Erudite, the smart they dress in blue, there Amity the peaceful they dress in red and yellow, there is Candor the honest and abegention the selfelss they dress in gray." she inferform me.

"your first class is math and it start in 5 minutes, I will walk you there and here is your schedule" she says as she hands me the schedule. I nod, then we walk out the office and walk to math.

When are there she knocks on the dorr too times befor she opens the dorr. Everyone turn around to the dorr to see the new student. A pair of the boys jaw drops and other whistle on me they think I'm hot. I look at the teacher, she as her white/blonde hair down but its cut to her jaw, she is wearing a blue dress. I look back at the class, and say "close your moths befor you catch flies" immediately closes the guys their mouths. Then I hear two voices scream "Trissy-poo" and I immediately knows is my cousins Zeke and Uriah. I knew the both of them goes on the school, but I didn´t know we would have classes together. My eyes immediately travels after Uriah and Zeke. When I see them I give they the a death glare. They smile at me. After a few seconds the teacher tell me her name that is Jeanine Matthews but that I will call her . She put me in front of the class and tells me to introduce myself.

"My name is Tris Prior, I come from North Corolina, I have been on a bording school in france last schoolyear and I don´t have a boyfriend, but I have brother named Caleb" nods "and the black ferrari is mine, and I´m realeted to Zeke and Uriah" nods and say "Does anyone have any questions for Tris?" A per of hands is in the air. "Mr Pedrad" she says and point on Uriah.

"Trissy-poo, what happend to Matthew?" he asks with concernd voice, I take a deep breath befor I answer him. "He got send to war for a year and I got acepted to the bording school I ALWAYS wanted to go too, but he comes here to Chicago to night and fly back to Irak tomorrow night." answer him.

The class is silence for a few seconds than a almost every boys hand was in the air. "Okay, when Tris point at you, you may ask your question and you will also say your name"

says . I point at Zeke. "Will you sit with me at lunch Trissy-poo?" he ask, and I respond "I would love to" I point at a blue eyed boy that sit in front of Zeke. "My name is Four and will you like to go on the dance next week with me?" he ask, who does he think he is? "No thank you, Four" when I have answed him, he looks at me in shock and so does everyone else. What? He is handsom but seriously? Then I hear a wishper from Zeke "Burrrn, Four did a girl just say no to schools eyecandy?"

I start to giggle to everyones shocked faces. Four turn around to Zeke to give him a death glare.

"Okay next question" I say at the same time as I try to hide laugh. "And EVERYONE that is gonna ask me about a date can take down there hand" immediately every guy take down there hands. I point on a girl that is really pretty, her hair is darkbrown almost black and its short, she has perfect tan and brown eyes. "My name is Christina and I think we are gonna be great friends, why did you end on the bording school?" she says "I ended because I missed my family and my roommate was a slut and freaked me out with older boys that she played with and she took drugs and it wasn´t aloud to change roommates so I quited because she would not stop." I respond and point at another girl with strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes "My name is Marlene and do you like sports?" she asks "I love sport, I go on kickboxing, and I play soccer. And I run on the morning" I respond and point at another girl with shaved hair "My name is Lynn and what is your favorite hobby and do you like shopping?" she asks

"My favorite hobby is probably playing tv-games, listen to 5sos and read books. And I hate shopping, I can´t even remember last time I was at a mall in america." Every girl is shocked. Lynn, me and the boys laugh at the girls. After few seconds Lynn says "Amen, sister." I point at a guy "My name is Will and who is your parents?" he asks, I took a deep breath and said "Andrew and Natalie Prior." Everyone looks at me in shock, even Lynn. Then Christina shouts "Your mom is THE Natalie Prior, and you

don´t like fashion?" I look down at my shoes and say "I don´t like shopping in a america when I can go to Italy over the weekend without my parents, but I like fashion."Then says "Its only ten minutes left in class, I let you go early to day, see you tomorrow." When we all are out in the hall Uriah runs to me and jumps in my arms, he shouts "Trissy-poo" Zeke walks after him. We hug then a familiar

voice says behind me "Hey Beautiful, have you switched me against these Pansycakes?" I turn a round to see a soldier with blonde hair and green/blue eyes, Matthew...

 **A/N Hi Beautiful, this is my first fanfic ever! tell me if you like it! .) 4 and it wont be any Fourtris but there will be moments... Bye Beautiful!**


End file.
